youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book (Flounder Style)
Flounder's movie Spoof of "The Jungle Book" Cast * Mowgli - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Baloo - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Bagheera - Pingu (Pingu) * Colonel Hathi - Gordon (Thomas & Friends) * King Louie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Kaa - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Shere Khan - Scar (The Lion King) * Shanti - Marie (The Aristocats) * Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy the Vultures - Iago, Zazu, Jim Crow and Scuttle (Aladdin, The Lion King, Dumbo, The Little Mermaid) * Winifred - Mavis (Thomas & Friends) * Hathi Junior - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) * Flunkey Monkey - Mushu (Mulan) * The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Hyenas (The Lion King) * The Elephants - Steam Engines (Thomas & Friends) * Akela - Rafiki (The Lion King) * The Wolf Councils - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Rama - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Raksha - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * The Wolf Cubs - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) Scenes * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 1 - Main Titles (Overture) * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 2 - Pingu Discovers Flounder * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 3 - Flounder's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 4 - Flounder and Pingu Encounters Fidget * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 5 - Dawn Patrol/Gordon's March * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 6 - Flounder and Pingu's Argument * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 7 - Flounder meets Simba * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 8 - The Lion Cub Necessities * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 9 - Flounder Kidnapped by the Hyenas * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 10 - Flounder meets Tigger ("I Wanna Be Like You") * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 11 - Pingu and Simba's Moonlight Talk * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 12 - Flounder Runs Away * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 13 - Scar Arrives/Gordon's March (Reprise) * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 14 - Flounder and Fidget Encounter ("Trust In Me") * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 15 - Flounder's New Friends ("That's What Friends Are For") * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 16 - Flounder Meets Scar/Final Battle * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 17 - Poor Lion Cub * The Jungle Book (Flounder Style) part 18 - Flounder Meets Marie (My Own Home) Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # Aladdin Trailer # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Pocahontas Trailer # Monsters, Inc. Trailer # Euro Disney Resort Paris 1993 Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo # Opening Credits Closing Previews (UK) # Coming soon from Disney Videos Logo # Romeo and Juliet Sealed with a Kiss Trailer # Available Now from Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Classics 1994 Promo # Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey Trailer # A Muppet Moment Miss Piggy appears Angry/Kermit talks about the Swamp Category:Flounder's Channel Category:The jungle book movies Category:The Jungle Book Films